Cats
Feeding How much you feed a cat depends on these factors: Weight, age, whether the catnip should be wet or dry, how active the cat is, and the brand you are buying. Cats are carnivores, so only feed them catnip with meat-based ingredients. A healthy adult cat should be 8 pounds, and fed 240 calories. If the cat is 1 pound and a kitten, divide 240 by 8 because 8 divided by 8 is 1. Simple, huh? Playing Cats love to chase rodents, perching birds, fish, other small animals, and laser pointers. They also love to play hunt. Where they pretend that they are catching prey, they will stalk and pounce on your feet, and their toys. Training Training a cat is not like training a dog. You can train them with treats, but they are not as willing to be "partners" with you. They feel like they own you, when in reality it is the opposite. Start with a simple trick, like "high five". Get a treat, and face your cat. Take the treat and move it side to side in front of your cat, he will lock on to the treat and his head will move as the treat does. If he reaches with both paws, then make him sit again, and start over. The idea is to make the treat face the side of his/her head, so he/she reaches out his/her one paw to grab it. If he/she bites or scratches you, make him/her sit and start over again. The idea is to get him/her to put his paw on your hand without drawing his/her claws or biting you. When he/she does this reward him with the treat and say "yes" or whatever you want to say in place of "yes". Do this 3 or more times. Then on the fourth time, put the treat behind you (or in a place where he/she cannot get it) and put your hand out, grab the air as if you are holding a treat and wait for him/her to put his hand on yours. Do this 3 or more times, and then on the fourth time, open up your hand and show your palm. Say "high five!" and if he puts his/her paw on your palm, say "yes" and give him a treat. Practice this a few times until it sinks in! Pairing If you are buying a new cat, your existing cat may see the newcomer as an intruder in their territory, he/she will chase the newcomer upstairs or around the house. This is the wrong way to introduce cats to each other. First, you seperate them, say, put one cat in your bedroom, and the other cat in your sister's room. Then after 2-3 days, put the cat in your room in your sister's room and her cat in your's. That way they can get used to each other's scents. After another 2-3 days, put them on opposite ends of a screen door or a baby gate, and if they aren't attempting to attack each other through the door, all is well and in a week of doing this on and off, you can put them in the same room together! At that point they will probably be used to each other, but you still should supervise the entire visit. If the visit with each other goes well, then you are good! You can let them wander the house together. Works cited "Simple Tips for Introducing Two Cats." Petfinder. Petfinder, n.d. Web. 10 Apr. 2015. . Teaching a Cat High Five. Pet Finder. Pet Finder. Web. 10 Apr. 2015. . Image credits http://animalia-life.com/british-shorthair.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Persian_cat